Archive:A/E Tombs Ecto Farmer
This build is used to quickly farm the Globs of Ectoplasm(Ectos) that the Terrorweb Dryders and Banished Dream Riders drop in the ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. This build, though not as fast as it once was, can farm effectively in Normal Mode and especially in Hard Mode. Attributes and Skills prof=A/E name="Tombs Ecto Farmer" sha=12+1+3 deadly=3 earthm=12of Lesser EnergyRecallParadoxFormChargePrisonof Elemental PowerArmor/build prof=A/E name="By: Jarod Mirage:Full Tomb Completion" sha="12+1+3 earthm=12of HasteDashFormChargeof Elemental PowerArmorWaveCrystals/build Equipment * 5 Radiant insignias is preferred.AL rating is not important for this. * Totem Axe and an Earth Scroll is good for this. Try to get the scroll from Ohtah for extra benefits such as maybe halving casting time for Earth Magic skills such as Sliver Armor. * You can also use Kepkhet's Refuge and other staffs that give +15 or +20 energy. Usage * Upon entering tombs first cast Glyph of Lesser Energy , then Recall the nearby Acolyte Kaizhan. * Before the glyph runs out, run to the edge of aggro to the closest group of enemies( they are directly ahead of you when you enter the map.)While the glyph is still in its duration cast Deadly Paradox , Shadow Form. * Then use Death's Charge to shadow step to a Grasp of Insanity or Scythe of Chaos.(Since you shadow step you do not have to be at the edge of aggro on the bridge, you can wait at the lower level). * After shadow stepping , use Dark Prison to shadow step to a nearby Terrorweb Dryder or Banished Dream Rider. * Cast Glyph of Elemental Power and then cast Sliver Armor . If possible, try and cast Sliver Armor when you have aggroed as many groups as possible. There are some patrolling Grasps and Scythes nearby so try and get their aggro as well. * When you cast Sliver Armor, the closest Terrorweb/Dream Rider will quickly lose health and die. * Before Shadow Form ends, end Recall so that you teleport back to the acolyte. The enemies will not follow you if you have done this whole sequence properly. * After you have done this wait till Shadow Form is recharged or close to recharged before you repeat the sequence. * After you kill the 3 Terrorweb Dryders and the 3 Banished Dream Riders on the upper level, you will have the oppurtunity to kill the patrolling Terrorweb Dryders on the lower level. These Terrorwebs are not hard to find since they are just on the other side of the map.For these Terrorwebs the sequence is a bit different. * This time after casting Glyph of Lesser Energy , Recall Acolyte Chigo instead. After doing that follow the normal sequence( Remember to cast the 1st 4 skills on your skillbar before aggroing any enemies!). These Terrorwebs are usually faster to kill since Sliver Armor does alot of damage because you have much more enemies attacking you. * After you kill all enemies and have collected your drops you are done! If you were lucky you got golds, lockpicks, and tomes, if not an ecto. After you finish, you can repeat this farm over and over for accumulating lots of loot. Counters *Improper timing. You must use the sequence in a timely fashion. If you cast Shadow Form and wait too long before triggering Sliver Armor , then Shadow Form may run out before Sliver Armor finishes its duration. *Forgeting to cast/Not casting Shadow Form. This is the skill that keeps you alive. You need it. *In rare cases, after dismissing Recall , the enemies might follow you and kill you after they kill Acolyte Kaizhan and Acolyte Chigo. Since you are vulnerable because of the Shadow Form downtime, you will most probably die. *Not dismissing Recall before Shadow Form expires. *If you are using the second build, be sure to have enough energy to end Shadow of Haste. The Grasps of Insanity will use "Fear Me!" and may possibly run your energy out preventing you from using Dash. Variants If you have mastered the build enough and have good timing you can take out Dark Prison or Death's Charge and put in Aftershock, Obsidian Flame, and other related skills to kill enemies faster. Intensity can replace Glyph of Elemental Power for more damage with a Sunspear Rank of 7 or more. Notes *If properly used this farm usually takes 7-9 minutes. This can allow time for multiple runs and accumulation of loot. *It is important to Recall Acolyte Chigo before you are are ready to kill the last 3 Terrorweb Dryders because if you Recall Acolyte Kaizhan, there is a chance that you might be teleported back to him automatically because the Terrorweb Dryders are further away. Because they are further away, you might be too far away from Acolyte Kaizhan to maintain Recall on him thus teleporting you back. To ensure that you will be able to reach the final 3 Terrorweb Dryders, Recall Acolyte Chigo. *Deadly Paradox once reduced Assassin skill recharge by 50%. Although it is 33% now, which slows this build down a bit, this build is still effective and quite quick. *By Jarod: With the second build I was able to arrive at the Hall of Heroes. Wurms are no problem when you are near them don't have them selected or they will start regen. Select a diffrent monster but stay in from of the wurms that will Kill them fast. *Remember that this is a solo farming build, and that Shadow Form only protects you from targeted spells. If you have another teammate close by when you're taking on the Terrorweb Dryders, the Dryders will use Lava Font, and that will take you right out. Lava Font is AoE at caster's location, not targeted, so Shadow Form will not protect you from it. The Dryders will not use Lava Font against a single opponent, and that's the only thing that lets this build work. See also *Video. *Video2 I like this one better . *Jarod Mathod^_^!.